What Next?
by writergirl
Summary: My first story, about Harry's first year living in the wizarding world after Hogwarts. Not much yet... hooray for chaptering!! R/HR
1. Back to the Burrow

I'd like to thank Emily for introducing me to http://www.fanfiction.net !  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter One- Back at the Burrow  
  
"Thanks again for letting me stay here until I find a place to stay," Harry said to Mrs. Weasley for the 5th time that day.  
  
"Oh, it's a pleasure to have you here…" the now graying woman became preoccupied with the soup before her. "Ron!" she yelled, "When you get a chance, you run my wand down to Ollivander's? It's putting too much salt in the broth again!"   
Ron slumped down the stairs, obviously tired from the morning's gardening session.  
  
"Y'know mum," he began "Those gnomes are out to get me."   
  
She ignored him and went on, "When are you going to call Hermy? Your wedding IS tomorrow you know."  
  
"Hermione, mum."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know… Your father should be home any minute now."  
  
Mr. Weasley had just become Prime Minister of the Wizarding World two months before, and the family had enough money to move, but with most of the family out of the house, they decided to spend the rest of their days in the Burrow. Harry stood up, put his plate in the sink, and sat down in front of the fire with Ron.  
  
"So, find anyplace to stay yet Harry?"  
  
"No, not yet… What do you think about The Leaky Cauldron?"  
  
"They've got some lousy rates there. My dad could fix you up somewhere, though."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sorry to be blunt about this… but do you think I know what the hell I'm getting into… with this marriage thing and all?"  
  
"Hermy's a wonderful person Ron, you should be glad you got her."  
  
"Do you… do you still love her Harry?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Truthfully?"  
  
"No… and that's the end of it."  
  
"Sorry… I didn't want to bring up any old wounds."  
  
"Forget about it… " An awkward silence followed. "Want a cream?"  
  
"Sure." Ron suddenly transformed into a very large canary... and then burst into laughter.  



	2. A Moment of Gaiety

The next Chapter.... (I love chaptering!!)  
  
***********************************************  
  
Chapter Two- A Moment of Gaiety  
  
Harry crossed over to the reception line at the wedding the next day. After Ron and Hermione had jumped over the broomstick and kissed, the entire Cathedral had burst into clapping and hoots of glee. As the line slowly moved, he could see the twins greet the newly married couple. They handed Hermione a large bouquet of daises that she handled carefully. She obviously hadn't forgotten when she and Ron and gotten engaged, and the twins sent them 12 dozen exploding roses from their shop. After she was convinced they were real, and warm greeting were exchanged, Harry realized it was his turn.  
  
"Congratulations Ron and Herm!"  
  
"Hello Harry... we'll stay in contact, right?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Of course we will, right Harry?" Ron butted in.  
  
"Why not you two? Listen, I want to be the first to know when you start having children, alright?"  
  
"Oh Harry..." Hermione began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We won't be having any children."  
  
"Why not Herm?"   
  
She hung her head.  
  
"Well, because, well... Hermione can't, doctor says it's too dangerous."  
  
"I'm sorry... well... there's always adoption! Save some poor child like me from those Muggles! No offense, Herm."  
  
"None taken."  
  
"Well, I better let the next person in line have their time with you too."  
  
"Bye Harry!"  
  
"Bye you two."  
  
The next person in line was Mrs. Weasley. After sobbing and laughing at the same time for five minutes, Mr. Weasley came over and calmed her down. Harry stared down at his wine glass and circled the rim with his finger. Mr. Weasley came over and sat beside him.   
  
"So, Harry... Nervous?"  
  
"What? Oh, yeah. Of course Mr. uh... Minister Weasley."  
  
"Mr. works just fine Harry. I have some bad news, though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, Hagrid seems to think he's too old to go on such a long journey. So, my daughter Ginny has volunteered to go in his place."  
  
"Really? I better tell Hermione she has some competition. But... Ginny? Don't you think she's a little too young?"  
  
"You're only one year older than her, Harry. Besides she was able to skip a year at Hogwarts. She can hold her own... But yes, as she's my daughter, definitely too young."  
  
"Well, I'll see you again soon Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Bye, Harry." Mr. Weasley shook hands with Harry and left; Harry began to daydream before the twins and Ron's other brother, Bill, dragged him back into the reception.  



	3. Goodbye for Now

Special Thanks to Anifan1 and everyone who's reviewed this story so far! P.S. Sorry it's a little short...   
*************************************************************  
Chapter 3- Goodbye For Now  
  
Harry grasped his Phoenix Song 370, luggage, and invisibility cloak as he stood on the coast Wadesboro, a small Muggle fishing community on the coast of Britain. It was the closest point of land before he got to the US and he needed all the help he could get. It was 2 o'clock in the morning… none of the Muggles were up yet. Before leaving, though, he took out a small owl, quill, and scrap of parchment from his cloak and wrote a short letter.   
  
Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
Sorry this had to wait till now… but I couldn't tell anyone until I left. Ginny, Sirius, and I are going to America on a peace mission from the Ministry of Magic. The US' been devoid of a public wizarding school since it's founding, and they feel 2001 is the best time to start one. Unfortunately, there have been several attacks on any progress made by the group by a sect of Dark Arts Wizards. They also need some help regarding some "issues" that have come up. In addition, they said they needed some signatures and other things of that nature… anyway, good luck! Owl me when you are done your honeymoon. Hedwig's daughter, Fyncona, should be able to find me. Bye!  
  
-Harry  
  
Harry attached the letter to the owl and took off into the night. 


End file.
